A Stanger In a Strange Land
by DarkFairy77
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Brave story. It takes place several years before the movie and involves three original characters. I don't know how many chapter this one will be, but I guessing around 20. Rated T for violence. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Chapter 1: Target Practice

**Hey, everyone. I finally got this first chapter together, so I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is all about Merida so it should be a fun one. Enjoy.**

Chapter One: Target Practice

It was a bright and early morning when the sun shone through Merida's chamber window. She could hear the birds chirping outside as she slowly opened her eyes. This was a day she looked forward to getting up early because today she had no lessons, and she could do whatever she pleased. She hadn't been this excited since her last birthday when her father presented her with a horse of her own. She named his Argus, and he was over a year old now.

He had quickly become her best friend and she loved to ride him freely through the glen. With no other young girls of her own age she could play with, she and Argus would spend most of her few free days together. He was a good friend to tell her troubles to, especially when she and her mother were not getting along very well. They were like night and day, and they disagreed constantly on everything.

Things were not as bad as they once were between Merida and her mother, not since the triplets were born. Her mother was consumed with caring for them, and she even helped many times. Three baby boys was too much for one mother to handle and even with Maudie's help it still left her mother exhausted. She helped out when she could, like bathing and changing their dirty diapers, even though that was a job she didn't care for.

Having three brothers took her mother's focus off her for a little while, but now that the boys had just turned two, they were no longer helpless babies. Because of this, Elinor's focus was more on Merida than ever before.

She was twelve now and becoming a young lady as her mother would always tell her, and needed to conform to the duties expected of a lady. Merida had other ideas, and relished the time she could spend doing whatever she wanted.

Today was one of those days. She hopped out of bed and ran over to her window. She took a deep breath soaking in the fresh morning air. She loved the early summer days when the weather was warm and the sky was clear. She longed to take a ride on Argus and let the wind whip through her hair. She was still in her bed clothes and realized that if she was intending on going for a ride, then she needed to change her clothes.

She had plenty of pretty clothes to wear, many her mother made herself or by one of the seamstresses, but most of them were too frilly and dainty for her. She preferred her blue-green dress. It was simple and comfortable and prefect for riding. She quickly changed but as always didn't make a fuss over her hair. It was wild and untamable just like her. It was the way she was and the way she intended to stay.

It wasn't long before she flew down stairs and into the kitchen for a bite to eat. It was going to be a busy day, and she didn't want to waste a second of it, and a hardy breakfast was what she needed to start the day off right. She filled her plate and sat down to eat.

Maudie had just entered the room and saw Merida sitting at the table with food piled up like a mountain on her plate. "Oh, hi , Maudie," Merida said as she swallowed a mouthful of food. "Fine mornin', isn't it?"

"If yer mother could see how you're eatin', she'd be…"

"Then she don' have t'know," Merida said, cutting her off.

Maudie just gave her a smile and left the room. Their maid never gave Merida a problem when it came to certain things, but even when she sounded disapproving it was like a warning. Queen Elinor was always nearby, and Merida was determined that nothing was going to spoil this day.

She soon finished off her breakfast and was excited to be off on her day's adventure. She would have done just that if her father hadn't stopped her on the way to the stables.

"Mornin', Dad," she said just as she reached the entrance to the stables.

'Mornin' there. Lassy," he said and gave her a stern look. She took that as a sign that she was in trouble, but when was she not.

"Yer mother missed yoo at breakfast this morning,'" he said and his stern look lightened.

"Just decided to have it in the kitchen today," Merida said just as she was about to enter the stables, but her father quickly blocked her way. "Lots to do today.'

"Well, yer mother missed yoo at breakfast," he said, "and there's another thing."

"Oh, what's that, dad?' she asked.

"I need yer help today," he said. Merida looked intrigued. She loved spending time with her father, but somehow she didn't think this request was going to be for pleasure.

"What is it?" she asked taking a deep breath.

"Have some new recruits and I thought it be nice if yoo could show 'em a thing or two, get some nice target practice in t'boot."

A devilish smile can across Merida's face. The last time she gave a demonstration to the troops her mother had a fit about it. She didn't know why but making her mother angry was in some ways fun. She always seem to push her to the limit and beyond without even trying.

"Why not, besides I could use a l'il practice," she said as she followed her father out to the practice field.

Once Merida and her father arrived at the practice field she noticed some of the young warriors already sparing. Some were sharpening their weapons or making inventory of them.

Merida loved to watch the soldiers practice and even joined in sometimes, and when her father asked her to help him out with the training she felt it an honor and couldn't refuse him. He had taught her everything about combat and fighting. They spared often and she was getting good with the sword, but her favorite weapon was the bow.

It was the first weapon her father ever gave her. At first she wasn't very good at it, but he was patient and taught her all the aspects of training. It wasn't just physical skill that would win the battle but the right mind set. She practiced her archery most every day since that first day to her father had given her the bow. It was a birthday present, and she wanted to make her father proud by training hard and becoming the best.

It had been more than seven years since that fateful birthday. It started out wonderfully with a quick game of Hide and Seek with her mother, and then came the gift of the bow. She shot her first arrow that day, and even though she missed her target her father was proud. She run into the forest to retrieve her stray arrow and came upon the wisps. They glowed a bright blue and she followed them one by one until she heard her mother calling her from their camp.

She quickly made her way out of the forest and excitedly announced her findings to her parents. Her father thought it was nonsense and made light of it, but her mother believed her wholeheartedly. Elinor had always believed in magic, and was happy her daughter did as well. Then suddenly the tide changed when young Merida beheld the demon bear entering their camp.

She screamed out of fright and King Fergus and his soldiers leapt into action, while Queen Elinor carried her daughter off to safety through the forest on houseback. All young Merida could see as they quickly road off was her father fighting off the demon bear.

Fierce and brave he was protecting his family and his people. He did not lose his life that day, but he did lose his leg.

Now, seven years later King Fergus was still as good a fighter as he always was and good and just king. Merida loved her father fiercely. He was her hero and the one person who taught her about courage. Even at only twelve she didn't fear anything and all the people in the kingdom knew it. She was a wild girl, but confident and fearless. If a princess was supposed to set an example like her mother was always telling her, then that was the example she wanted to show.

Merida followed her father until they reached a line of six new recruits. "Men!" King Fergus called out. The bumbling half dozen soldiers turned to attention immediately. They tried to form a straight line, but it took some time to get themselves together. Finally they stood properly at attention. Merida thought them a bit lacking. No wonder her father requested her help that day.

"Today we'll be studying the art of the bow as my daughter will demonstrate." Fergus ushered his daughter forward. Merida took position at the first target. She pulled out an arrow and positioned it on the bow. The six soldiers gazed in wonder. After a few seconds she released it. In an instant the arrow hit its target right in the bulls eye. "And that's how it's done." King Fergus wore a proud smile which made Merida smile as well.

The first of the recruits stepped forward and took his stance. Merida could see that he was positioned wrong and pointed out the fact. She took the liberty of showing him the right position. "That's better," she said. "Now, bring it back all the way to yer cheek." Her student did what she said. "Eyes steady on yer target. Now, release."

The young man did so and the arrow flew through the air and struck the target board at the very end. "I guess I missed," he said disappointingly.

"Not bad for the first try," Merida said giving him some encouragement. "Now, try again."

The young man did what she asked. Taking all her prompts and firing again. This time, his arrow hit the outer rim of the inner circle. "I still missed."

"That ye did, but it was a lot closer this time," Merida said. "One more try."  
>He did as she asked and lined up his arrow once again and fired. He held his breath as the arrow flew towards the targeting board. His fellow trainees were in awe as the arrow hit the target. It was dead center, and the young man's face lit up. "I did it."<p>

*"That ye did, young lad," Merida said. "Now all of ye take yer turn." The other recruits quickly took their positions at the other targeting boards that lined up and released their arrows. Some were able to hit the boards other were a little slower. All the while Merida shouted out words of encouragement.

She set her bow down on the tree stump and took a bit a water seeing she was thirty. Suddenly there was a shout as other one of the recruits who practicing staff sparring flew through the air and landed right on the tree stump that Merida had left her bow.

The other recruits stopped their practice to see if the young man was alright. Merida also came to the scene. "I guess I lost," the young man said as his staff rolled on the ground right next to Merida's foot.

That when she realized that was the place she left her bow. Two of the archer trainees helped the young man to his feet and Merida stood in shock seeing her beloved bow in pieces.

She knelt down to pick it up. "Oh, no," she said as she picked up the pieces. "It was my favorite one."

Her father put a loving arm around her, his face showing sympathy. "Don' be upset, me darling, these things happen. I'll get to making ye another one after the day's practice."

A half smile came to her face, even though she hated the loss of good bow. "Thanks dad," she said, but she was still upset about the broken bow, but there was nothing to be done now. She would just have to use a replacement until a new one could be made.

**That's it for this one. The next chapter I will be introducing my OCs, Adina and Viktor. I plan for this story to be a wild ride. **


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Dunbroch

**Hey, everyone, I finally finished another chapter. This chapter is all about my two OCs, so I hope you don't think it's too boring.**

**This chapter revolves around Adina and Viktor, a father and daughter who have traveled a great distance to seek new fortune and a new life. Victor is an inventor and traveling merchant. He daughter is an expert negotiator when it comes to making deals. She always seems to know what people want and how they think. So with that little background information, it's on with the story.**

Chapter Two: Welcome to Dunbroch

Adina ran up to the deck of the ship almost knocking down one of the sailors who was mopping up the deck as a daily duty. "Oh, sorry," she said and walked quickly to the edge of the ship. She had an excited smile on her face as her long chestnut brown hair blew in the wind. She could see land up ahead and she was aching to feel the ground on her feet and the sweet smell of the trees and various flowers that grew here.

She and her father had been passengers of the ship Destination for more than two weeks. They had traveled long and far to reach Scotland and now they were finally here.

She was lost in thought of all the adventures they were going to have in this new place that she didn't hear someone approach. "What are you doing on deck so early, butterfly?" A man's voice came. It was a deep baritone that Adina recognized immediately. It could only be her father, because he was the only person in the world that ever called her butterfly.

She turned to him with a big smile on her face. "Papa, I just couldn't wait," she said with an anxious excitement. "I heard some of the sailors below deck talking about reaching land, and I had to see for myself." She took a pause so she could breathe in the fresh sea air. "So… this is Scotland."

"Yes, my sweet butterfly," he said, using the nickname he had given her when she was little girl. She had just turned twelve and still she had not objected to him calling her that. "We'll be in Dunbrock before nightfall."

"Dunbrock," she said softly. "It sounds very regal. I wonder what the people are like."

"I know Scotsman," her father said with a laugh. "He had lived in these lands many years ago before she was born, and he would tell her tales of his adventures here as a young man. "They are hearty strong people with hearts to match."

"I like them already," she said with a laugh and looked out at the large island they were now approaching.

"Master Bolyk," a young sailor said as he approached them. "We'll be landin' within the hour."

"Very good, my young man," he said and the man saluted him. Then Viktor turned to his daughter. "It's best you go now and collect your things, Adina."

"Alright, Papa," she said and kissed him lightly on the cheek before eagerly scampered off.

"And have a spot of breakfast, my dear," he called out to her waving up his hand.

"Yes, Papa," she said without turning back at face him. He just smiled as he watched his daughter and only child disappear below deck.

One of the things he loved about her was her free-spirited nature. Something she had inherited from him. Adina was the one thing in his life he was most proud of. He always wanted to keep her with him, but she was growing up and soon would be woman and of marrying age. He dreaded that day, but he vowed never to give her to some other man, unless he saw that he was worthy of her. She was a special girl in so many ways, and so she would not be sold in marriage to any man that didn't understand just how special she truly was. Until that day came she was his little girl and his alone.

When Adina finally reached her sleeping quarters she looked around to make sure all of her things were packed. She had a small trunk full of clothes and an extra pair of boots, along with a silver brush and comb that were once her mothers. She also had a sketch book and her utensils for writing and drawing. She had kept a detailed diary of all the places she and her father had visited over the last six years. Unlike other young girls of her class she learned to read and write when she was very young and could speak and read in several different languages.

She also created drawing and other such trinkets. It was skill her father had been teaching her since she was in the cradle. She loved seeing the different artwork of all the places they had been, and with this trip she even more excited because it was a place that she had never been to and place her father spoke often of.

After gathering her art supplies and writing implements she reached for her large satchel. There was a special project she had been working on through the whole trip but wasn't quite sure that it was for. She pulled out her handiwork to reveal a nearly completed bow. It was funny that she would be making one, because she already had one that was in very good condition. She just had this nagging feeling that someone would be in need of it.

She put the bow back in the satchel and made sure the rest of her belongings were ready to be transported. Her father had made arrangements ahead of time for them to obtain a good sized cart with a horse to pull it. They might have an extended stay here visiting various villages in order to sell their goods. Her father brought plenty of stock for them to sell, which included a few items that she made herself.

Adina was lost in thought until she remembered the promise to her father that she would get some breakfast and took one last inventory before going to the ship's kitchen for a bite to eat. She walked down the narrow walkway until she came to the opening and smelled the aroma of hot newly cooked food. The ship's food wasn't the best she ever tasted, but it was adequate to sustain the crew and passengers until reaching dry land.

She peeked into the door and saw Helga, the ship's cook busy at work. The older woman of about forty looked up with a smile at Adina who had pinned back her long hair. She looked very much the picture perfect young lady.

"Come here, young lass," she said in her thick Norwegian accent. Helga wasn't just the ship's cook, but also the captain's wife. She loved children and had two grown sons of her own, and it was nice to have a young girl to look after, even for just a little while. "Ye must be starvin'."'

"Maybe just a little hungry," Adina said and slowing approached Helga.

She was a sweet lady, but the looks of her was quite intimidating. She was a rather large woman. Not that she was fat, but she had a lot of muscle on her and could easily take any of the sailors who got out of line. None of them would, because they knew Helga's temper and didn't want to do anything to get on the receiving end of her rath.

"I would think so since you barely touched your dinner last night," she said and ushered her over to a small table. She was carrying a plate of food in one hand. "Now, sit right down there and eat every bite. Understand?"

"Yes, Helga," Adina said. She would do it to but more out of fear. Helga was a kind soul, but not partaking in everything she offered you would be an insult, and that is one thing Adina never wanted to do.

Adina shuttered at the rather large plate of food that Helga prepared for her, but she had to admit that she was famished. She started in knowing it would take her a while to finish it all. Helga came back over and put a mug in front of her. It was filled with berry juice which was a rare commodity on a ship such as this, but she had saved the last of it just for Adina.

Just as Adina was finishing the last of her breakfast she heard footsteps outside the ship's kitchen. She looked over wondering who it could be. This was a rather small ship compared to all the other vessels she and father had traveled on over the years, but over the last two weeks she quickly grew accustomed to the sounds of footsteps and voices spouting out colorful language and other such gibberish. Still, it didn't make her any less curious.

"Helga!" she heard a man's voice. Right away she knew it was the captain. His name was Lars Adreas. He was a large stocky man, even larger than her father and strong as an Ox, and he had a loud boisterous voice to match.

"What do you want now?" Helga asked in an annoyed tone. "Breakfast for the men is almost ready."

"Naw, woman, it's not that, it's Bolyk," he said and entered the room. "Man's looking for his daughter."

"Don't fret," Helga said and walked up to him carrying a large stirring spoon in her hand. She pointed the spoon right at Adina. "The young lassy is right here, eatin' 'er breakfast like a good girl."

"I'm finished," Adina said with a bit of a stutter. This couple was intimidating separately, but together they were downright frightening.

"Well n'good," the Captain said. "Now, run along on deck. Yer father's awaitin' ye."

"Yes, Sir," Adina said and rose from the table and walked towards the door. She curtseyed before leaving. She made a point to show good manners to all, no matter what their station.

She walked up on desk to see her father conversing with one of the sailors. He was a man with the darkest hair that Adina had ever seen, but he had dark eyes to match which seemed soulless to her.

The ship had already docked and there were many people walking to and fro and muttering incoherent words. She approached her father cautiously, because he seemed to be in a heated discussion with the sailor and she didn't want to interrupt.

"This is the last time I'll tell," I heard my father say. "Stay clear of my daughter. She's far too young for marriage and not with the likes of you."

"She's not so young," the sailor said smirking. "There are others ten years her senior not even half her beauty."

"That may be so, but she is not for you and never will be." My father growled at the man and grabbed him by the collar. It was rare that my father got angry, and I wasn't sure what it was that could have set off his normally mild temper. "Now get out of my sight!" He shouted his last words before releasing the man, but he only glared at him.

As the mysterious dark man walked away he said one last thing. "We'll see about that."

The exchange made me nervous, because I was almost of marrying age. When I looked into that man's dark eyes, it frightened me. I did not want to be saddled with a man such as him. I don't know what it was, but that man sent shivers up my spine, but I would keep those feelings to myself.

"Papa, is everything alright?" she asked in a low voice. She was still a little frightened and hoped her father didn't see it.

Suddenly Viktor turned around and seemed to be surprised that she was standing there, but seeing the concern in her eyes made his anger lighten and a sort of forced smile came to his face. "It's nothing to concern yourself about."

Her father's words did not relieve her fears that something was truly wrong. "Who was that man?" she asked. It was a direst question, but Adina wasn't known for being subtle.

"He is no one, Adina," he said trying to convince her, but by the look on her face she was not believing what he said.

"He wants to marry me, doesn't he?" she asked.

Viktor took a deep breath and said, "Yes, he does, but you are much too young for marriage and not to a man like that."

A smile came to her face. She had known many men who jumped at the chance to be rid themselves of their daughters but her father was different. He did not wish her to leave him any time soon and she in turn didn't want to be parted with him.

"You're right, father," she said with a lighthearted smile. "I am much too young, and besides I would only consider it if I find a man much like you."

He gave his daughter a warm embrace taking in her words. The truth was he hoped one day she would find a man much better than him, one who would not uproot her every few months for some grand adventure. She always told him that she loved the life they lived traveling from place to place, but sometimes he wondered if that were true.

He put that out of his mind for now, as they exited the ship in favor of dry land. "Welcome to Dunbroch," was all he said he looked upon the forest trail leading for the village."

Adina let out a giggle of excitement as their caravan was loaded and their true adventure was about to begin.

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. In the next chapter Merida and Adina will meet for the first time. I'm starting on the chapter today but it may be several days before it's done. I have two jobs and work everyday, plus I have an original novel I'm working on. So bare with me if updates are slow. Any suggestions are welcome as well.**


End file.
